


Christmas at Home

by Sokorra



Series: The Christmas Prompts 2015 [1]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith Brody finds Home one Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> (Tagged with characters mentioned as well as actively a part of the scene)

The gang had all gathered at the office for their Christmas celebration.  It was Loretta’s idea.  With most of them staying in town for the holidays, it seemed a good enough reason to get together for a ‘family’ meal.  Pride of course took care of the cooking, enlisting the help of his daughter and her fiancée.  Sebastian and Patton stood were taking care of decorations around the courtyard, getting into arguments over various Christmas traditions and myths.  Loretta, Brody and Percy were in charge of the large tree LaSalle had managed to get his hands on. 

Christopher himself was absent, which surprised Brody.  After all, he was the one who had the tradition of the ornaments, and was particular about how they were hanged.  Chris’ sister, Cera Frances, was a ceramics artist and he had her make personalized ornaments for each one of the team.  As Brody opened the box she smiled as she caught sight of them.  A crown for Pride, a crossword puzzle for Brody, for Patten a flash drive labeled “Santa’s Secret Files”.  Each one was personalized.  She had been surprised that first Christmas when Chris had handed her ornament. 

“Where’s LaSalle?”  Loretta asked as she caught sight of the ornaments, coming over to lift her caduceus out of its protective wrappings.  She smiled fondly at it.  She placed it on the tree where Sonja had already put the tinsel.

“He said he had to pick something up at the airport.  Something about shipping issues.”  Pride stated his voice near shouting from the kitchen.

“Well, he’ll have to deal with how we put them up,” Sonja said with a smile.  She continued to put the tinsel around the tree.  “Any new ones to spot?” 

“Not that I can see,” Brody responded, shifting through the tissue paper and bubble wrap.  Cera had done amazing things with ceramics.  The ornaments ranged from childlike with Pride’s crown and Sonja’s scrunchie, to realistic like Sebastian’s wolfman figurine. For Chris himself there was a football that looked like a sugar cookie; done up in Alabama colors.   Laurel had one of Calvin’s Snowmen, from the comic, and Orion had the newest one to the collection, a whisk with a gingerbread man inside. 

She gave herself a moment to think about what the newest one would be, although only she knew a the moment that next Christmas the family would have another member.  She could only wish that James would be there.  His assignment in Crimea was taking him away for the holidays.  She had sent him gifts a few weeks ago with the hope they would arrive before Christmas, but she hadn’t heard from him about them.  Including the extra special one.

She started to hand Loretta more of the ornaments, trying to think about the happiness around her rather than the sadness she felt at not having her boyfriend around for Christmas, especially now that they were actually finding their own sense of normal.

“HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS” They all looked up with a laugh as Chris came through the door, decked out in holiday gear including a Santa hat with mistletoe at the end of the cap.  A big grin lit up his face.  “Sorry I’m late guys. Had a last minute gift to pick up.”  He moved aside, his smile getting larger as he revealed someone standing behind him.   Brody nearly dropped the box of remaining ornaments when she saw who it was.

“James?”

“Hey, Mer.”  She handed the ornaments over to a smiling Percy and rushed towards her boyfriend, who was waiting with his arms open.  Despite expecting it, the impact pushed them back into the office a little but they managed to remain upright, but stumbled around as they held tightly to one another.

“What are you doing here?  I thought you were needed in Crimea?”

“You don’t think I’d rather spend my Christmas without you?  Especially after that special gift you gave me?”  He smiled as his hands drifted downwards to hold her hips.

“You’re Happy?”

“Never doubt it.”

“Well, now I’ve got to know.”  Pride said, whipping his hands on a hand towel as he left the kitchen.  “What was so good that you felt the need to take a 20 hour flight?”  He held out his hand to shake James’ hand before pulling the younger man into a hug.

James looked at Brody who smiled and nodded, moving to snuggle into his side as the two of them faced the group at large.

“Well, I guess we have an announcement then,” James started.  Chris’ grin told her he already knew, though she would worry about how later.  “This June, you’ll have to get a high chair for these family meals of yours.”

As the group gathered for heartfelt hugs and congratulations,  Brody felt an overwhelming sense of being home.  As if she had finally found her roast, ready to make New Orleans and these people the center of her life.  And it wasn’t scary.

When Chris approached her, he gave her big bear hug, lifting her off the ground a little, laughing at her protests before releasing her.  “Congrats, Merri.”  He said, handing her a small package before stepping away.  She looked down to find a ceramic circle ornament in her hands.  She turned it over to see it was a frame with a small picture inside that looked remarkably like the ultrasound she kept hidden in her desk.  Even though she was still curious how he found it, she was more overwhelmed by the gift. She walked over and added it to the tree.  A few moments later she felt James arms wrap around her, but she didn’t stop looking at the ornament.  It symbolized more than just a decoration.  It symbolized her acceptance into this family of choice, and her choice to make a home there.

“You know he’s going to ask to be godfather.”  She shrugged.

“I don’t have a problem with that.”


End file.
